The Mysterious Occurance
by Della Diaz
Summary: Harry meets two new girls who have come to tutor his cousin. But is that their only intention? PG-13 for later Romance. Pleaaaase R/R!
1. Nose

Minjonet Wind and Blue Brenna Claush  
  
At the begiing of Harry's smmer, he was very bored. TheDursleys were avoiinng him because of Harr'ss strange powers. Thse powers had hurt Dudley last summer and the vDursleys were not ready ffor aaannotherr hurrt.  
  
"I amsoo ssso soo boredd, said   
  
harry..   
  
"Well go away,,"said Dudlley who was now thin aand handsome.  
  
"Fine," said Harry. He went upstairs too write a lettr to Sirius.  
  
dear Sirius,  
  
I can't wait for 6th year! How are you? Eat any infested rats lately?? haha. n nJust bkiddin.Dudlyn bis thin and andsome nolw. m Haha. n That wazsn't a jokme He also has to have tutors now 'cause he's so stupid. They're coming todayy.  
  
Harry  
  
The doorbell raang and Harry went downstairs.  
  
Two girls entered. The first had bright blue hair in a big onytail. Her eyes were dead black and coated makeup. She was a skater girl an wore a white sleeveless collared shirt and red tie. Her skirt was shhort and red plaid and she wore tor fishnets black boots.. She held a skate board.  
  
"I'm Minjonet Wind Claush," she said.  
  
The second girl had long lugoris , curly , mcottoncdy nk hairand a miling happy air of demoic-seming--but she wasn't demnic--red eye. nWShe worn a fuffy , blue jumer, nd blsck nleggng.m mn  
  
"{Hi. m I'm Blu Brenna Claqu7seh," swhye said.  
  
"Hi," Harry and Dudley said.  
  
Blue and Minjonet and Dudley went off to study.  
  
"I am sad," Harry said quietly to himself and a chair. The chair ignored himself Harry wlked desolately to his room.  
  
Two hours later, Dudley's study session was ove..   
  
Harry heard him say goodbye to Blue and   
  
injonet.  
  
Iwish Blluue and Minjonet were here, thought Harry. He started to cry. Harry was lonely.  
  
"Do not cry," said Minjonet. "Blue and I are here."  
  
Harry gazed into Minjonet's slvery ees. "WWait. Weren't your eyes black before?"  
  
"Yeah. We're Metamorphmagi," saiid BBlue. "Do yyou know Tonks? She's our mum."  
  
"We're memmbers of the Youngg American Orrder of the Phhoenix. We wattch Death Eater activity in the USA." Minjonet took HHarry's hand as she spoke.  
  
"OOur new mission is to geet yoou to the new UKK Ordervb heeadquarters. Open the vortex, Minn!!"  
  
MMinjonet drew acirclee in the mddle ooooooof thee room. It turned blac and she jumped iin.  
  
"Whhere are we going" asked Harry.  
  
Blue grabbed Harry's handd. As they jumped in, she yelled, "Another dimensin!"  
  
Sorry its so short! Review please! 


	2. AOLer

AT TEH BGINNG OF HARYS SUMER HE WAS VARY BORED11!1 OMG WTF LOL TEH DURSLEYS WERE AVOIDNG HIM B/C OR HARYS STRANGA POW3RS111!!1 OMG WTF LOL THOS3 POWERS HAD HURT DUDL3Y LAST SUM3R AND DA DURSLAYS W3RA NOT R3ADY FOR ANOTHER HURT  
  
IM SO SO SO BORED SADE HARY  
  
W3L!1!1 LOL GO AWAY SADE DUDLAY WHO WAS NOW THIN AND HANDSOM3  
  
FIEN!!1!!1!! OMG WTF LOL SADE HARY!!11! WTF LOL HE W3NT UPSTARES 2 WRIET A LETAR 2 SIRIUS  
  
DAAR11!1! SIRIUS  
  
I CANT WATE FOR 6TH YEAR!!!!! OMG WTF HOW R U?!???! OMG WTF LOL EAT ANY INFEST3D RATS LAETLY???!!! HAHA!11! WTF LOL JUST KIDNG111!1 WTF LOL DUDLAY IS THIN AND HANDSOM3 NOW!!111!11 WTF LOL HAHA1!11 OMG WTF TAHT WASNT A JOKA11!1 LOL H3 ALSO HAS 2 HAEV TU2RS NOW CAUS3 HES SO STUPID!!11!1!1 OMG WTF LOL THERE COMNG DA11!!1! OMG DORBL RANG AND HARY W3NT DOWNSTARES  
  
TWO!111111 LOL GIRLS 3NT3RED111111!! OMG WTF TEH FIRST HAD BRIGHT BLUE HARE IN A BIG PONYTALE!111! WTF H3R 3YES WERE DAAD BLAK AND COAETD WIT MAEKUP!111!11 OMG SHA WAS A SK8R GIRL AND WOR3 A WHIET SLEVALAS COLAERD SHIRT AND R3D TEI!111!!1 LOL HAR SKIRT WAS SHORT AND RADPLADE AND SHE WORA 2RN FISHNETS AND BLAK BOTS!1!1!!! OMG SHA HELD A SKAETBOARD  
  
IMM!!1!11! WTF LOL MINJONET WIND CLAUSH SHE DA11!1111 WTF LOL SACOND GIRL HAD LONG LUXORIOUS CURLY COTON CANDY PINK HARE AND A SMILNG HAPY ARE OF DEMONIC-SEMNG-BUT SH3 WASNT DEMONIEC-R3D 3YAS!1!11 WTF SHA WORE A FLUFY BLU3 JUMPER AND BLAK LEGNGS  
  
HI1!!11 OMG LOL IMM BLUA BR3NA CLAUSH SHE SADE  
  
HI!!!!!1 OMG HARY AND DUDLAY SADE  
  
BLU3111111 OMG LOL AND MINJONAT AND DUDLEY W3NT OF 2 STUDY  
  
IM SAD HARY SADE QUEITLY 2 HIMS3LF AND A CHARE1!11!! OMG WTF LOL DA CHARE IGNORAD HIMSALF!1!! OMG LOL HARY WOKED D3SOLAETLY 2 HIS ROM  
  
TWO!!!11! OMG HOURS L8R DUDLAYS STUDY SESION WAS OVAR!11!11!! OMG WTF LOL HARY HAARD HIM SAY GODBY3 2 BLUA AND MINJONAT  
  
I11!!! OMG WTF LOL WISH BLU3 AND MINJONET WERE HERE THOUGHT HARY1!!! OMG WTF HE START3D 2 CRY!11! WTF LOL HARY WAS LONELY  
  
DO111! OMG LOL NOT CRY SADE MINJONET1!!! WTF BLU3 AND I R H3RE  
  
HARY!!!11 OMG WTF GAEZD IN2 MINJON3TS SILVARY 3YES!111!1!1 OMG LOL WATE11111!! WARENT UR EY3S BLAK BFORE  
  
Y3AH???!!?? OMG WTF LOL W3R3 MATMORPHMAGI SADE BLUE!1!!!! DO U KNOW 2NKS?!!!!! WTF LOL SHES OUR MUM  
  
W3RA1!1111! OMG WTF LOL M3MBRS OF DA U MERICAN ORDAR OF TEH PHOENIX!1!1 OMG WA WATCH DAATH 38R ACTIVITY IN TEH USA!!1!!!!1 OMG WTF MINJON3T 2 HARYS HAND AS SHA SPOKA  
  
OUR!1!! NU MISION IS 2 G3T U 2 DA NU UK ORDER HEADQUART3RS111111!1 OMG OP3N TEH VORTAX MIN  
  
MINJONET1!11! DRAW A CIRCLA IN DA MIDLE OF TEH ROM!1!1 WTF IT TURNED BLAK AND SHA JUMPAD IN  
  
WHERE!11!11!! OMG WTF R WE GONG?!?!?!? OMG ASKAD HARY  
  
BLUE11!!! LOL GRAB3D HARYS HAND1!1!1 OMG WTF AS THEY JUMPED IN SHE YALAD ANOTHAR DIEMNSION  
  
SORY!!1111 LOL ITS SO SHORT111!1! LOL REVEIW PLZ1!!!!1!1 OMG WTF 


	3. Babel

In the beginning of the summer of Harry, it was been high and mighty very. Dursleys prevented it because or disowned energies of Harry. These energies had been hurt that Dudley was not ready for a other malvagità the last summer and the Dursleys.   
  
I thus extend very therefore therefore, "Harry this I", GONE or - to the interior, "said Dudley, that the hour was very or and enough. "with the precision," Harry this.   
  
The letter with the Sirius in the advanced side era to write one.   
  
Wanted Sirius,   
  
I cannot 6. Taken care of taken from the year! How you he are? Eaten all breakings, of that they are disturban recently? Haha. Straight Badinant. Dudley is and pretty hour very well. Haha. The joke was not one. With the Tutoren to cause it must calm, forms ' is therefore stupid. They come today.   
  
Harry,   
  
that one played the rim and was Harry in one more a lower surface. Two girls had entered. The luminous blue hats have in the first place in one a great ponytail. Relati you they them eyes was black and complete layers with the circumstance. It was a girl of the skater and took to white man, sleeveless, collared the shirt and flagstone red of the halting. The relative the external panel was short and redplaid and took those violentemente gezerrissenen fishnets and the black shipments. The postcard with the papers of the foot arrested one.   
  
"they are wind Claush de Minjonet," saying it.   
  
As much stay left the girl, luxorious the hats, of the cotton of the lucky air and the refinery of the sugar of the color appeared -- nevertheless of her the curved one was not that one demonice -- of red of sorridenti of the eyes of pretences demonic. It took flaumigen more and to the blue sweater and the jaws of lle under the one than the black color.   
  
"hello. They are blue Brenna Claush, "he that I said",   
  
"Harry and indicated Dudley hello.   
  
Blue and the Minjonet and the Dudley had been to the study separated too distant.   
  
"they are sad," it assures Harry and if to preside over calm. The chair came from notionless.   
  
Harry was desolately to the relative part.   
  
During two hours more later the section to learn of the study of Dudley more. Harry, to say to good bye blue and the meant Minjonet.   
  
Desire blue and the Minjonet, was Harry meant here. It began to shout outside Harry was isolated.   
  
"nonshout," Minjonet said. "he bleu he and I we are aqui '."   
  
Harry observed in the silver that the eyes covered with Minjonet. "it gives the form to an attempt. It was not his black color of ouais the front eyes "".   
  
We are Metamorphmagi, "blue indicated. "you know Tonks? She is our mother."   
  
We saw of the members of the recent American of the order of Phoenix. We observed the activity of the Essers of the inoperative man in the United States." The hand on the other hand Harry of whom it is of Minjonet as it spoke.   
  
"our new mission can be stopped until you with the new BRITISH offices of the registry of the order. It opens the turbulence, minute "  
  
Minjonet after taken through a circle in the average the zone. The black person gave return and jumped for the interior. "where" they request active Harry to us.   
  
The hand moved of the blue one of Harry. When to jump for the interior, urlato,   
  
"a other Betruebte relative of the short circuit of the measurement"   
  
therefore!   
  
Mark requests they! 


	4. Normality reigns

At the beginning of Harry's summer, he was very bored. The Dursleys were avoiding him because or Harry's strange powers. Those powers had hurt Dudley last summer and the Dursleys were not ready for another hurt.  
  
I am so so so bored," said Harry.  
  
"Well, go away," said Dudley, who was now thin and handsome.  
  
"Fine," said Harry. He went upstairs to write a letter to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I can't wait for 6th year! How are you? Eat any infested rats lately? Haha. Just kidding. Dudley is thin and handsome now. Haha. That wasn't a joke. He also has to have tutors now 'cause he's so stupid. They're coming today.  
  
Harry  
  
The doorbell rang and Harry went downstairs.  
  
Two girls entered. The first had bright blue hair in a big ponytail. Her eyes were dead black and coated with makeup. She was a skater girl and wore a white, sleeveless, collared shirt and red tie. Her skirt was short and redplaid, and she wore torn fishnets and black boots. She held a skateboard.  
  
"I'm Minjonet Wind Claush," she said.  
  
The second girl had long, luxorious, curly, cotton candy pink hair and a smiling happy air of demonic-seeming--but she wasn't demonice--red eyes. She wore a fluffy, blue jumper and black leggings.  
  
"Hi. I'm Blue Brenna Claush," she said.  
  
"Hi," Harry and Dudley said.  
  
Blue and Minjonet and Dudley went off to study.  
  
"I am sad," Harry said quietly to himself and a chair. The chair ignored himself. Harry walked desolately to his room.  
  
Two hours later, Dudley's study session was over. Harry heard him say goodbye to Blue and Minjonet.  
  
I wish Blue and Minjonet were here, thought Harry. He started to cry. Harry was lonely.  
  
"Do not cry," said Minjonet. "Blue and I are here."  
  
Harry gazed into Minjonet's silvery eyes. "Wait. Weren't your eyes black before?"  
  
"Yeah. We're Metamorphmagi," said Blue. "Do you know Tonks? She's our mum."  
  
We're members of the Young American Order of the Phoenix. We watch Death Eater Activity in the USA." Minjonet too Harry's hand as she spoke.  
  
"Our new mission is to get you to the new UK Order Headquarters. Open the vortex, Min!"  
  
Minjonet drew a circle in the middle of the room. It turned black and she jumped in.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Harry.  
  
Blue grabbed Harry's hand. As they jumped in, she yelled, "Another dimension!"  
  
Sorry its so short! Review please! 


End file.
